english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Dan Green
James Hadley Snyder, known by his stage name Dan Green, (born February 7, 1975 in San Rafael, California, United States) is an American script adapter, voice actor and voice director. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Chaotic (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (2006) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003-2008) - Additional Voices *Viva Piñata (2006) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Cubix: Robots for Everyone (2001-2004) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Ratatoing (2007) - Carlos *The GadgetGang! In Outer Space (2017) - Governor Hür 'TV Specials' *Turtles Forever (2009) - 1988 Leonardo Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess (2005) - Professor Kakuta *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (2007-2008) - Club Member B (ep11), Kawada (ep23), Park Director (ep5), Professor Kakuta (ep21), Troubadour (ep12) *Now and Then, Here and There (2002) - Nabuca *Phoenix (2007) - Guzuri (ep1) *Pokémon: Advanced (2003) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Black & White (2011) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Chronicles (2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Johto League Champions (2001) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Master Quest (2002) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: The Johto Journeys (2000) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension (2008) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles (2009) - Additional Voices *Samurai Deeper Kyo (2003-2004) - Kyoshirou Mibu/'Onimeno Kyo', Kuro Sasori (ep17) *Seven of Seven (2004-2005) - Mr. Maruoka *Shaman King (2003-2005) - Lee Pai-Long, Silva *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars (2005) - Kyoichi Moriguchi, Kenji Mineo *Sonic X (2003) - Additional Voices *The Gokusen (2004-2005) - Kinoshita, Ohashi (ep7), Ryuichiro Kuroda, Senior C (ep9), Student B (ep7) *The Slayers: Evolution-R (2010) - Additional Voices *The Slayers: Revolution (2010) - Wizer, Zanaffar *The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye (2008) - Observer (ep24) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (2001-2002) - Yami Yugi *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2012) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns (2001) - Mewtwo *Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky: Beyond Time & Darkness (2009) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness (2008) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie (2004) - Yami Yugi 'Movies - Dubbing' *Grave of the Fireflies (1998) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (2009) - Damos *Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon 4Ever (2002) - Iron Masked Marauder *Pokémon The Movie 3 (2001) - Entei *Rhea Gall Force (2003) - Bohdy *Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) - Yami Yugi *Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (2017) - Yami Yugi 'OVA - Dubbing' *Animation Runner Kuromi (2003-2006) - Rei Takashimadaira (ep2), Seiichiro Haryu *Gall Force: Earth Chapter (2003) - McKenzie *Gall Force: New Era (2004) - Additional Voices *Kai Doh Maru (2003) - Usui-no-Sadamatsu *Outlanders (2006) - Emperor, Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Pokémon Go! The Ultimate Unauthorized Guide (2016) - Narration 'Motion Comics' *Astonishing X-Men: Gifted (2009) - Colossus/'Piotr Rasputin', Professor Charles Xavier *Iron Man: Extremis (2010) - FBI Agent (ep6), FBI Officer (ep3), Gary (ep1), Nilsen, Terrorist (ep5) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Cutie Honey (2007) - Black Claw Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *The Dark Knight Rises (2012) - Barsad, Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Cubix: Robots for Everyone: Showdown (2003) - Additional Voices *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012) - Professor *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Radio Voices *Shaman King: Master of Spirits (2004) - Lee Pai-Long, Silva, Store Clerk *Shaman King: Power of Spirit (2004) - Ashcroft, Homunkulus, Lee Pai-Long, Myster Iöse Maske, Silva *Sonic Rivals (2006) - Additional Voices *Sonic Rivals 2 (2007) - Additional Voices *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Dr. Scott, Major Nigrosh, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ape Escape 2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (2007) - Additional Voices *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) - Additional Voices *PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond (2012) - Additional Voices *Samurai Deeper Kyo (2008) - Kyoshirou Mibu/'Onimeno Kyo' *Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) - Additional Voices *Sonic: Unleashed (2008) - Additional Voices *Sonic and the Black Knight (2009) - Additional Voices *Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) - Additional Voices *Sonic Riders (2006) - Additional Voices *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008) - Additional Voices *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) - Additional Voices *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum (2004) - Yami Yugi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (76) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (58) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2017. Category:American Voice Actors